godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 3: Operation Angel's Downfall
Back at the Den, Daren chilled out with his buddy Accel as they took a sip before asking each other if those were true during the meeting. Accel: I don't know... He must'av lost control or something. Daren: Couldn't say the same for me. Accel: Who are we waiting for again??? Someone called "Baluar"?? Baluar: You talking about me?? They turned to see the man, Baluar, standing behind them. They greeted each other before telling him to take a seat. Accel: I suppose you know of Arthur's condition right? Baluar: Can't say I have, but I heard it all from Charles. Daren: And who's that? Baluar: The guy sleeping right there. Baluar pointed at Charles who's relaxing on the sofa with a magazine on his head. Other than snoring, he's not oblivious to the situation around him as Somoe's sitting beside him, trying to remove his fake arm. Somoe: C'mon... There must be a mystery behind that arm... She carefully held it before removing it, trying not to wake him up. Accel and Daren were not surprised that a girl is trying to remove his arm as they should know to never bother a sleeping person. Charles: Ngh... Let me sleep mom, I'm trying to think of a new technique... Zzzz Somoe: Good, he doesn't know yet. When she pulled to a certain distance, a click went off from Charles' arm, waking him up. He looked to his side and saw Somoe holding his fake arm. Hilarity ensues when he realized that Baluar called him after punishing her from pulling his fake arm. Charles: Can't I get a good sleep??? Baluar: These two wanted to know about Arthur's runaway since you were at the scene. Charles: Ah... About that, we're gonna discuss that privately. Accel: Why is that?? Charles: This info is kept privately for those who were enlisted in that mission. Daren: Private Smivate.. Why not spill it?? Accel: Daren... he has a point. Some info is meant to be kept privately. Charles: So where can we talk about this?? Accel: How about talking in my lab?? Charles agreed to his idea before asking Accel where his lab might be. Taking their last sip, both Daren and Accel left to his lab while dragging Charles along. When they arrived, it looked more like a simple medical room but it has more blood than vials compared to the normal ones. One table sat there alone in the centre of the room, surrounded with tools needed for any operation. Charles: This is your lab?? Accel: "Personal" lab I'd say... What's your name?? Charles: I'm Charles, and you two are Accel and Daren right?? Daren: That's who we are. Charles: Marvelous, now is there any chairs so we can sit down?? Accel grabbed three chairs and pushed the two for Charles and Daren before taking his seat down. They discussed about Arthur solely becoming more Aragami than human after each of his transformation. It wasn't long until someone knocked on the lab door. Accel questioned who was it and Sakaki came in with a letter for the two. Sakaki: This letter is from Lyrr who actually found him at the Helix Tree. Daren: Fantastic Sakaki, now hand them over. He gave it to Daren before making his leave. Grabbing a knife and cutting the letter, he took out the content which also provided images to further understand the situation. Charles: That progressed way too fast... Accel: It seems you're hiding something here Charles. Daren: Who's the two s**** beside him?? He pointed at the two beside Arthur's shoulders. Accel: So is he planning on getting a harem??? I thought he didn't want that to happen... Knocks were heard after Accel said that, revealing to be Lyrr who wanted to retrieve that image that was packed along with the content. They questioned him after kicking Charles out of the room, asking him to spill everything about what he saw. Lyrr: That's all I know you two, and he seems to be working for someone. Accel: And that someone is?? Lyrr: Rachel Claudius. Daren: Who the heck is that? Lyrr: One of the doctors working for FRIAR, but I wish she didn't leave, still got lots of things to do with her. Both Accel and Daren were confused when Lyrr said it but Ken opened the door to call out the three for a meeting in Sakaki's lab. When they arrived, Sakaki was preparing something on-screen with Lyrr's camera as it showed images from his covert operation alone in the Helix Tree. Daren: So what's this about?? Sakaki: This is Operation Angel's Downfall. Where we will set our camp is at the root here. He pointed at the root, showing where they will stay while investigating the Helix Tree. Accel: So those in this room are in this operation?? Sakaki: No Accel, there will be more than just the few of you in here. Accel looked around the room, seeing about seven or eight if he were to count himself in this room. Vina: But what if he knew that we were coming?? Sakaki: That wouldn't be a problem... Lyrr already has mapped out the layers and routes here and there. Ken: So we're gonna be dealing with him while trying to stop the overflow in the Helix Tree?? Sakaki: Apparently so... But I did call Accel here for a reason. Sei: What do you mean?? Accel: No wonder you called me from the Antarctica Branch... Everyone looked at him after realizing the two hidden profiles inside Arthur's computer. Accel Jimagea and Daren Weston were their full names as Sakaki revealed to them. Sakaki: We'll commence Operation Angel's Downfall once we sorted out the groups for this operation. You're dismissed. Deep inside the Helix Tree Rachel has ordered Arthur to find a person in the Russia Branch called "Sigma". She told him that he will be needed in their operations so they can progress further. Arthur: What's in this for me?? Rachel: Just convince him to join us. If he doesn't want to, use force to retrieve him. Arthur: Are you sure??? Rachel: Do you want a cure for that arm??? Arthur: Alright alright... Just don't frustrate over such petit things. Rachel: "Sigma" isn't a "petit thing". He's also like you Arthur-kun. Half Aragami... Arthur vanished from the portal he summoned, carrying out Rachel's orders as he left. She searched for the doll she left alone after Arthur destroyed it but couldn't find it. Category:Blog posts